Ultimate Custom Night (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's videogame spoof of Ultimate Custom Night. Cast * Freddy Fazbear - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Bonnie the bunny - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Chica the chicken - Daisy Duck (Disney) * Foxy the pirate - Balto (Balto; 1995) * Toy Freddy - Yogi Bear * Toy Bonnie - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Toy Chica - Goldie (Rock a Doodle) * Mangle - Jenna (Balto; 1995) * Balloon Boy - Banjo the Woodpile Cat * Jay Jay (JJ) - Marie (The Aristocats) * Withered Bonnie - Vervain (Watership Down) * Withered Chica - Magica de Spell (Ducktales) * The Puppet/Marionette - Megatron (Transformers) * Withered Golden Freddy - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Springtrap - General Woundworth (Watership Down) * Phantom Freddy - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) * Phantom Mangle - Reirei (The Lion Guard) * Phantom BB - Lucifer (Cinderella) * Nightmare Freddy - Spinosaurus (Jurassic Park III) * Nightmare Bonnie - Bull Tyrannosaurus Rex (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) * Nightmare Fredbear - Plated Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * Nightmare - Shartooph (The Land Before Time) * Jack O' Chica - Tyrannosaurus (Carnosaur Movie) * Nightmare Mangle - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) * Nightmare BB - Deinonychus (Carnosaur) * Nightmarionee - Indoraptor (Jurassic World: The Fallen Kingdom) * Old Man Consequence - Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Circus Baby - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Ballora - Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) * Funtime Foxy - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) * Ennard - Tublat (Disney's The Legend of Tarzan) * Helpy - Funshine Bear (Care Bears) * Happy Frog - Tiana (Frog; The Princess and The Frog) * Mr. Hippo - Basi (The Lion Guard) * Pigpatch - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Nedd Bear - Zozi (Bartok the Magnificent) * Orville Elephant - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) * Rockstar Freddy - Little John (Robin Hood) * Rockstar Bonnie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) * Rockstar Chica - Audrey (Home on the Range) * Rockstar Foxy - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * Music Man - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * El Chip - Mr. Busy (The Lady & the Tramp) * Funtime Chica - Tinna Russo (Looney Tunes Show) * Molten Freddy - Allosaurus (Jurassic World) * Scrap Baby - Queen La (Disney's The Legend of Tarzan) * William Afton/ScrapTrap - Black Tyrannosaurus Rex (Dinosaur King) * Lefty - Vincent (Over the Hedge) * Phone Guy - Jafar (Aladdin) Other Cast * Nightmare Chica - Tyrannosaurus Doe (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) * Plushtrap - Yuck (Yin Yang Yo!) * Bonnet - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) * Minirennas - Margo, Edith and Agnes (Despicable Me) * Lolbit - Dug (UP) * Shadow Bonnie/RWSQFSFASXC - Shale (Watership Down) * Fredbear - Cat R. Waul (An American Tale 2: Fievel Goes West) Gallery: Baloo in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Baloo (Animated) as Freddy Fazbear Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Rabbit as Bonnie the Bunny Screenshot 2018-08-02 at 5.38.02 PM.png|Daisy Duck as Chica the Chicken Balto in Balto.jpg|Balto as Foxy the Pirate Yogi Bear in Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose.jpg|Yogi Bear as Toy Freddy Bugs Bunny in Looney Tunes Back in Action.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Toy Bonnie Goldie.jpg|Goldie as Toy Chica Jenna.png|Sasha Le Fleur as Mangle Banjo.jpeg|Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Balloon Boy Marie-aristocats-3.02.jpg|Marie as Jey-Jey Bianca Beakley 008.png|Bianca Beakley as Withered Chica 289px-Vervain.jpg|Vervain as Withered Bonnie Megatron - Transformers Animated.jpg|Megatron as The Puppet/Marionette Shere Khan the Tiger.jpg|Shere Khan (Animated) as Withered Golden Freddy General Woundwort.png|General Woundwort as Springtrap Bear (The Fox & The Hound).jpg|Bear (The Fox & The Hound) as Phantom Freddy Reirei.png|Reirei as Phantom Mangle Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer as Phantom Balloon Boy Jurassic-park-3-spinosaurus.png|Spinosaurus as Nightmare Freddy Bull Tyrannosaurus Rex (Jurassic Park 2).jpg|Bull Tyrannosaurus Rex as Nightmare Bonnie Plated Sharptooth.jpg|Plated Sharptooth as Nightmare Fredbear Sharptooth original movie.jpg|Sharptooth as Nightmare CARNOSAUR t-REX.png|Tyrannosaurus (Carnosaur) as Jack O' Chica Indominus Rex.jpg|Indominus Rex as Nightmare Mangle Indoraptor-in-Jurassic-World-Fallen-Kingdom.jpg|Indoraptor as Nightmarionee Deinonychus (Carnosaur).jpg|Deinonychus as Nightmare Balloon Boy Savio.png|Savio as Old Man Consequence Star sit on the floor by dark machbot-d920a74.png|Star Butterfly as Circus Baby Profile_-_Wendy_Corduroy.jpg|Wendy Corduroy as Ballora Pongo-personnage-101-dalmatiens-disney-film-animation-12.jpg|Pongo as Funtime Foxy Tublat.jpg|Tublat as Ennard Funshine Bear.jpg|Funshine Bear as Helpy Princess-disneyscreencaps com-10109.jpg|Tiana (Frog) as Happy Frog Basi-img.png|Basi as Mr. Hippo Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa (Animated) as Pigpatch Zozi.png|Zozi as Nedd Bear Jungle-cubs-volume02-hathi09.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Orville Elephant Little John-0.jpg|Little John as Rockstar Freddy Roger Rabbit Talks.png|Roger Rabbit as Rockstar Bonnie Audrey (Home on the Range).jpg|Audrey as Rockstar Chica Dodger.jpg|Dodger as Rockstar Foxy Profile - King Louie.jpg|King Louie (Animated) as Music Man Mr. busy.jpg|Mr. Busy as El Chip Tina russo by looneyaces-d8tr5j1.png|Tina Russo as Funtime Chica JWE Allosaurus.png|Allosaurus as Molten Freddy Queen La(orginal).png|Queen LA as Scrap Baby Black T-Rex.jpg|Black Tyrannosaurus Rex as Scrap Trap Vincent the Bear.png|Vincent as Lefty See Also: * Five Nights at Baloo's * Five Nights at Baloo's 2 * Five Nights at Baloo's 3 * Five Nights at Baloo's 4 * Five Nights at Baloo's: Sister Location * Baloo Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator * Five Nights at Baloo's VR: Help Wanted Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Video games spoof Category:Video games Category:Video Game Spoof Category:Davidchannel Category:Five Nights at Baloo's Series